Sous les étoiles
by NodopaDonupo
Summary: Akaashi est plus sensible qu'on ne le pense, et Konoha un emmerdeur.


**Sous les étoiles**

C'était déjà l'été, l'année avait passé extrêmement vite, personne ne l'avait vu filer. Il faisait assez chaud dehors, et tout le monde en profitait pour sortir et profiter du temps. À Fukurodani, les vacances d'été approchaient et l'équipe voulait planifier une activité qu'ils pourraient tous faire ensemble. Il avait cherché chacun de leur côté, jusqu'à ce que Konoha propose :

\- Hey, j'ai trouvé un truc sympa à faire la semaine pro !

Il déposa des flyers sur la table dans leurs vestiaires.

\- Il y a un feu d'artifice dans la ville voisine, sur la grande colline, vous savez, on y est déjà allé ! Je pense que ce serait vraiment cool, ça fait un bail qu'on en a pas vu et ils prévoient une superbe météo dans 7 jours.

Ils étaient tous partants, c'était peut-être une des dernières occasions qu'ils avaient de tous sortir ensemble par un temps aussi clément, vu que la plupart des joueurs allait partir l'année d'après. Ils organisèrent donc cette petite soirée improvisée à aller regarder les étoiles, un beau soir d'été.

Le jour J arriva enfin.

Akaashi était déprimé. Les autres ne savaient pas ce qu'il avait. Il ne parlait pas et affichait un air triste. Ils avaient essayé de lui parler plusieurs fois, mais sans réel succès.

Ils gravirent la colline et s'installèrent un peu partout dans la pente. Le noiraud se mit derrière les autres. Alors qu'il ruminait ses tracas, Bokuto s'approcha de lui.

\- Je peux ? Lui demanda-t-il en désignant le sol à côté de lui.

Akaashi hocha la tête sans même tourner son regard vers lui. Bokuto ne lui dit rien sur son humeur. Il savait que ce serait parler à un mur. Il avait déjà essayé. Il y avait du monde, mais pas foule sur la colline, aussi l'espace entre eux et les personnes environnantes était plus que raisonnable pour conserver une part d'intimité. Il lui poserait des questions plus tard, au moins, il était sûr que personne ne les entendrait. L'air était assez frais, mais cela ne gênait pas l'ace de Fukurodani. Au bout d'un moment, il se rendit compte qu'Akaashi, lui, tremblait un peu. Il avait ramené ses genoux contre son torse et tenait ses bras avec ses mains.

\- T'as froid, Akaashi ?

Le concerné ne répondit rien, honteux d'avoir été découvert.

\- Attends, je vais régler ça.

Il se rapprocha de lui et cala l'épaule d'Akaashi contre la sienne. Il passa le bras dans son dos. Akaashi sursauta légèrement, mais ne dit rien. Bokuto avait chaud, donc il devait sentir cette chaleur émaner de lui.

\- Akaashi… J'ai vraiment besoin de savoir ce qui ne va pas. Je n'aime pas te voir dans cet état…

\- J'angoisse.

\- Quoi ?

\- Pour l'an prochain… Il n'y aura plus personne, je veux dire vous serez quasiment tous partis de l'équipe, tu seras parti de l'équipe et… et j'ai peur du vide que ça va créer.

Bokuto sourit de toutes ses dents à la remarque.

\- Je vais te manquer, c'est ça ?

\- Bien sûr que oui…

\- Ooooh !

\- Te moques pas, je suis sérieux.

\- Mais toi aussi tu vas me manquer, voyons !

Akaashi resta silencieux quelques instants, il semblait hésiter.

\- … J'ai froid…

\- Je ne te savais pas si frileux. On a bien fait de prévoir des plaids.

Il se leva et partit en chercher un dans le sac posé à côté de Konoha. Ce dernier en profita pour lui demander :

\- Alors, tu sais ce qu'il a ?

\- Pas vraiment, mentit-il, on ne parle pas vraiment de ça.

Il s'en retourna aussitôt. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il sentait qu'il mettait le doigt sur quelque chose. Il se mit la couverture bleu-foncée sur les épaules, mit l'autre moitié sur celle d'Akaashi, et repris la position qu'il avait au départ. Akaashi serra l'angle du tissu contre lui et se détendit, étant apparemment réchauffé. Bokuto posa sa main sur la taille d'Akaashi et l'attira à lui, pour que son cadet installe sa tête contre le creux de son épaule.

\- Qu'est-ce… Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Bokuto-san ?

\- Tu as froid, je te réchauffe, lui sourit-il.

Le brun soupira.

\- T'es pas obligé de me tenir dans tes bras, la couverture suffit.

\- Il n'y a pas que ça, Akaashi. Je sens bien qu'il y a autre chose que tu as sur le cœur. Je te lâcherai pas tant que tu ne m'auras rien dit.

Akaashi soupira une nouvelle fois. Il savait que Bokuto avait une volonté de fer.

\- Quand je disais que j'appréhendais l'année prochaine, ça n'était pas faux. Et encore moins que tu me manquerais. En fait, je crois que… _je t'aime bien_ ?

Bokuto rougit, il s'y attendait un peu, mais ça fait toujours de l'effet quad on le dit en direct. Il voulait lui répondre, mais n'y parvenait pas. Trop de choses se bousculaient dans sa tête. Un temps passa et Akaashi se détacha de lui.

\- Je savais que j'aurais dû me taire. Tu sais quoi ? Oublie ce que je viens de dire, c'était stupide. Non, en fait, oublie-moi, ça ira plus vite.

Il se leva et parti s'asseoir seul et dans le froid. Bokuto le regarda faire, l'air de rien. Quand le brun s'assit, Bokuto sourit et soupira. Il se leva à son tour, emporta la couverture, toujours sur ses épaules, et s'installa juste derrière le brun, en prenant soin de le caller entre ses jambes.

\- Je t'ai dit de m'oublier.

\- Je croyais que tu avais froid ?

\- Je peux supporter.

Il fit passer la couverture au-dessus des épaules du passeur. Elle était suffisamment grande pour les couvrir tous les deux.

\- Vu comment tu attrapes la couverture et te cales contre moi, je pense au contraire que tu en avais besoin, sourit-il.

\- Tais-toi.

Le feu d'artifice n'était toujours pas commencé. Ils avaient vaguement entendu parler d'un problème technique. Un doux brouhaha discontinu s'élevait de la colline où les spectateurs attendaient tranquillement. Bokuto avait glissé ses bras autour du torse d'Akaashi, et ce dernier, en dépit de ses dires, s'était adossé au torse du capitaine. C'était l'occasion parfaite. Bokuto approcha sa tête du cou du brun et le parcouru avec son nez.

\- A-Arrête, Bokuto-san.

Il savait qu'Akaashi était en train de rougir.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il comme un enfant, en même temps qu'il serrait ses bras autour de lui.

Il sentit le pouls d'Akaashi s'accélérer.

\- P-Parce que c'est gênant…

\- Personne ne nous voit ici. Et t'aimes bien, non ? sourit-il une fois de plus.

Il ne répondit pas à sa provocation. Bokuto changea de position et se décala un peu. Il voulait le voir sans qu'Akaashi ait à se dévisser la tête pour le regarder. Ils étaient extrêmement proches tous les deux, bien au-delà de la limite que le terme « amitié » suggérait. Leurs souffles s'entremêlaient presque. Le bout de leurs nez se touchaient.

\- Arrête de te moquer de moi, c'est déjà assez humiliant.

\- Je ne me moque pas, Akaashi je suis aussi sérieux que toi.

\- Alors pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ?

\- Parce que ça m'a surpris ! J'avais aussi un million de choses à te dire, mais je ne savais par laquelle commencer !

\- Je t'écoute alors.

\- Mais il y en a tellemeeeent…, bouda-t-il.

\- Alors dis la plus simple.

Bokuto le regarda dans les yeux, une lueur nouvelle y brillait.

\- Moi aussi _je_ _t'aime bien_ , Akaashi. Et je ne dis pas ça parce que tu l'as dit avant, c'est juste que depuis un moment, ça me trotte dans la tête, et je savais pas comment te le dire, et comme tu avais l'air pas bien, j'ai préféré attendre et-

Akaashi le regardait en souriant légèrement.

\- Et je parle trop, je sais, je parle toujours trop.

Akaashi continua de sourire doucement et vint caller son visage dans le cou de Bokuto. Ce dernier le sentait sourire contre lui. Il frottait doucement sa tête contre sa peau, comme s'il voulait en imprégner chaque parcelle de son visage. Bokuto avait l'impression d'avoir à faire à un chat qui réclamait des caresses. Il le prit dans ses bras pour le blottir contre lui. Akaashi se mettait juste à l'aise. Bokuto, en confiance, passa une main sur son t-shirt et commença à caresser la peau du brun qui ne broncha pas un instant. Sa peau était froide, Akaashi ne mentait pas quand il disait qu'il était gelé. Le passeur bougea dans ses bras, apparemment à l'aise. De sa main libre, Bokuto lui caressait les cheveux à la nuque. Il savait cette zone érogène, mais n'avait jamais vraiment pu tester, faute de partenaire.

Le feu d'artifice commença enfin. Akaashi ne voulut pas bouger d'un doigt, préférant regarder le spectacle la tête nichée dans le coup du capitaine. C'était époustouflant. Ils y avaient mis le paquet, et c'était réussi. Ils admirèrent, comme tous les autres spectateurs, le divertissement coloré en silence. D'aveuglantes lumières multicolores dansaient dans leurs yeux, parfait reflet de ce qu'ils vivaient à l'instant présent. Contrairement à Akaashi qui s'était contenté de rester blotti contre Bokuto, ce dernier continuait ses caresses au plus grand plaisir du brun. Au bout d'un moment, Akaashi se redressa pour faire face à la personne à laquelle il s'était déclaré. Leurs visages étaient toujours très proches.

\- Comment ça va se passer après ?

\- Tu veux dire pour l'an prochain, ou pour la fin de notre conversation ?

\- Hm… Les deux.

\- Pour l'an prochain, je ne sais pas. Je reste sur Tokyo de toute façon, donc on ne sera pas sans se voir. Et puis, je pourrais occasionnellement te rendre visite au lycée, ou chez toi, lui sourit-il sincèrement. Bien sûr qu'on se verra ! Sinon, pour maintenant, j'ai d'autres plans.

\- Est-ce que tes plans impliquent ma présence ?

\- Hmmm… peut-être…

Ils se rapprochèrent très lentement au fur et à mesure qu'il se parlaient.

\- Akaashi… je… j'osais pas te le dire, rougit-il, mais j-

\- _Je t'aime_ , dit le brun dans un souffle presque inaudible couvert par les bruits des artifices.

À ce moment, leurs lèvres qui s'effleuraient quelques secondes auparavant, rentrèrent doucement en contact.

x.x.X.x.x

Konoha était content du spectacle, il ne regrettait pas d'avoir réussi à traîner toute l'équipe ici. Il s'était dit que l'air frais leur ferait du bien. Ils avaient quand même prévu des couvertures parce qu'une fois la nuit tombée, la température baissait assez rapidement. Et il s'était dit que ça en apaiserait certains. « Certain **s** » était en fait « un certain », qui n'était nul autre qu'Akaashi. Il tirait la gueule en ce moment et refusait de parler de ses problèmes. Konoha n'était pas stupide : il savait exactement ce qui tracassait Akaashi. Le blond était quelqu'un de perspicace qui observait les autres beaucoup plus qu'on ne le pensait. Il avait vu clair dans son jeu depuis longtemps, et ce qui n'étaient que des doutes l'année précédente, se confirmèrent cette année. Akaashi Keiji était amoureux. Mais pas amoureux de n'importe qui ! Amoureux du plus grand énergumène de cette terre : Bokuto Koutarou. Pendant qu'Akaashi regardait Bokuto, lui, regardait Akaashi. C'était un peu l'arroseur arrosé, si Akaashi _pensait_ être discret. D'accord, il _était_ discret, en effet. Pour les autres, il était discret. Mais Konoha avait tellement passé de temps à jouer les agents secrets et épier les gens discrètement, qu'il s'était rôdé au fil des année.

Il repensa aux deux de derrière. Il ne savait pas si Bokuto avait réussi à faire parler Akaashi, et si oui, comment il l'avait pris. Bien, selon Konoha. Bokuto appréciait aussi énormément Akaashi. Mais lui, ça s'était plutôt construit au fur et à mesure. Il soupçonnait Akaashi d'avoir eu une sorte de coup de foudre, ou quelque chose comme ça, mais ses sentiments s'étaient sûrement renforcés après tous les entraînements en tête à tête qu'ils avaient fait.

Il se retourna discrètement. Il ne les trouva pas tout de suite, ils avaient changé de place. Pour ne pas être vus ? Cela semblait bizarre, mais bon, sans importance, après tout. Il plissa les yeux pour essayer de les distinguer dans la pénombre. Il les rouvrit en grand dans les secondes qui suivirent.

\- Komi ! Hey, Komi !

Sans les lâcher du regard, il secoua le bras de son ami pour avoir son attention.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu ne vas pas me dire que t'as vu quelque chose mieux que le feu d'artifice ?

\- Haa… Regarde par toi-même, héhé.

Komi se retourna à son tour et poussa un « Oh » après quelques secondes.

Devant leurs yeux, à une petite distance, l'ace et le passeur, emmitouflés dans une grande couverture, étaient l'un contre l'autre, en train de partager ce qui semblait être un baiser.

\- Alors, je te l'avais dit, mec. Tu ne me croyais pas, le toisa Konoha en souriant perfidement. Aboule le fric.

\- Mais comment t'as su ?!

\- Héhé, on ne peut rien me cacher, c'est tout. Six cent yens de plus qu'ils y ont mis la langue.

\- Hé je ne veux pas perdre mon argent !

\- Mais tu brûles d'envie de savoir, nan ?

\- … Oui…

\- Je le savais. Aller, tape là.

Ils scellèrent leur pari.

x.x.X.x.x

\- Super le spectacle, hein ?

Konoha posa la question alors qu'ils redescendaient vers les navettes qui les ramèneraient à Tokyo.

\- Oui, on a bien fait de venir !

\- Akaashi, ça va un peu mieux ? demanda Konoha en essayant de cacher son sourire.

L'interrogé opina doucement du chef.

\- Heureux de l'apprendre, sourit-il.

Ils montèrent dans la navette et réussirent à avoir quelques places assises. Bien sûr, à la « non-grande » surprise de Konoha et de Komi, le couple Ace-passeur se mit l'un à côté de l'autre. Bon, ça ne changeait absolument rien de d'habitude, mais _eux_ savaient. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien, jusqu'à ce que Konoha posa sans aucun rapport, aucun signe avant-coureur, ou encore aucun tact :

\- Hé, Bokuto, t'as mis la langue tout à l'heure dans ce baiser passionné ?

Le pire ne fut pas la question de Konoha, mais la réponse tac-au-tac de Bokuto :

\- Bien sûr, pourquoi ?

Akaashi, qui était en train de prendre une gorgée d'eau s'étouffa avec, et partit dans une violente quinte de toux. Il rougit jusqu'aux oreilles. Bokuto lui tapa le dos en lui demandant ce qu'il lui arrivait, puis sembla soudain réaliser ce qu'il venait de dire, comme si la foudre venait de le transpercer. Il couvrit sa bouche de sa main, Comme si ça pouvait servir à quelque chose, pensa Konoha, et rougit à son tour.

Les autres joueurs ne comprenaient pas ce qu'il se passait. Tout fut calme pendant au moins une longue minute, Konoha laissant monter leur gêne petit à petit. Il adorait faire ça. Quand il estima que le silence avait assez duré, il reprit :

\- Vous devriez tout nous dire, non ?

Akaashi lui lança le regard le plus noir qu'il n'avait jamais vu de sa vie, et dieu sait qu'il en avait vu… Sauf que ce regard n'allait pas du tout avec le ton rosé qu'avaient pris ses joues, donc Konoha n'en était absolument pas affecté.

\- Tu nous racontes, Akaashi ?

Le brun dévia son regard du sien, et contempla ses mains qu'il était en train de triturer. Il était le plus mal à l'aise ici, Konoha prenait toujours un malin plaisir à accentuer la gêne de ses victimes. Il voyait bien qu'Akaashi n'avait pas envie de parler, mais il voulait juste voir comment il s'en sortirait.

\- Dire quoi ? demanda Bokuto. On s'aime, on s'est embrassé, c'est tout. Ah oui, et on recommencera sûrement, alors ne soyez pas trop étonnés. Ça pose un problème à quelqu'un ? Konoha ?

Personne ne répondit rien, ils étaient tous abasourdis, même Konoha. Il s'attendait à ce qu'ils essayent de trouver un mensonge pour essayer de cacher leur petit secret, mais non, Bokuto, fidèle à lui-même avait foncé dans le tas. Il aurait dû s'y attendre, il aurait dû savoir, il aurait dû le prévoir, le compter dans ses calculs.

\- Non, non, aucun problème pour moi non plus, dit-il légèrement.

Bokuto vint passer un bras musclé autour de ses épaules.

\- Bah alors, t'es déçu, haha ? Plaisanta-t-il. Tu t'attendais à ce que je dise quoi ? Ah et ça ne servait à rien de demander à Akaashi, tu pouvais me demander directement, hein ! Comme il n'est pas bien en ce moment, ça aurait bête d'aggraver son humeur, non ?

Il rapprocha son visage de celui de Konoha et dit plus bas et plus sérieusement :

\- Embête-le encore une fois, et je peux te jurer que Yukie sera ravie de crier tous tes secrets sur le toit du lycée contre quelques yen.

\- Hé…heu- Oui… Oui, c'est compris ! Je plaisantais, hein… pas besoin de te mettre dans ces états-là.

\- Hahaha ! Mais moi aussi je plaisantais !

Il partit de son rire caractéristique. Mais lui lança quand même un dernier regard pour lui faire comprendre que « Non, il était bel et bien sérieux ».

Bokuto partit s'asseoir à côté de son brun qui fixait toujours ses mains. Konoha pouvait être insupportable parfois, c'était vraiment usant. Et Akaashi n'osait rien dire, parce qu'il était son senpai. Pour arrêter qu'Akaashi se triture les doigts, il mit sa main dans la sienne. Il se fichait de savoir si les autres pouvaient le voir. Le brun se rapprocha de lui et se colla contre son épaule.

Le bus arriva dans le centre de Tokyo. Il faisait nuit noire et les rues étaient désertes. Le groupe de volleyeurs se dirigea vers la station de métro la plus proche pour pouvoir rentrer chez eux. Ils attendirent en parlant de tout et de rien. Akaashi était toujours silencieux. Il restait proche de Bokuto et semblait toujours tracassé par quelque chose. Konoha voulut lui demander, mais à peine eut-il ouvert la bouche que Bokuto le stoppa net, menaçant, et lui fit comprendre de laisser le passeur tranquille. Bokuto lançait de temps en temps des regards à Akaashi, qui fixait le sol, perdu dans ses pensées. Cela faisait bizarre de le voir comme ça, lui qui d'habitude aurait pris part à la conversation. Il mit son bras autour de ses hanches et l'attira contre lui. Ils avaient environ dix minutes d'attente. À minuit, les métros ne passaient pas à une minute d'intervalle. Ne supportant plus de voir son amoureux dans cet état, il l'amena à l'écart du groupe, derrière un des énormes piliers circulaires qui empêchaient que le plafond ne s'écroule sur eux.

\- Akaashi, qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas ? C'est Konoha qui t'as mis dans cet état ? Je te jure que je vais lui en faire baver à lui, il manque tell-

\- Non… non c'est pas ça…

\- Dis-moi tout, l'encouragea-t-il.

\- J'angoissais déjà avant pour l'an prochain, mais maintenant, enfin depuis tout à l'heure, qu'on s'est rapprochés, je… je peux pas concevoir l'année prochaine sans toi, je… j'ai peur qu'on ne puisse plus se voir…

Bokuto n'aurait jamais imaginée qu'Akaashi était aussi fleur bleue. Il lui sourit.

\- Je te l'ai dit, on continuera de se voir, d'accord ? Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Et puis, on ne va pas se séparer maintenant ! On a encore du temps devant nous !

\- J'y peux rien… dans ces moments-là, j'anticipe tout d'avance… C'est juste que… si jamais… si jamais il y a un problème, ou que tu puisses pas venir, ou que tu m'oublies, ou… ou…

Il regarda au-delà de Bokuto, les yeux douloureux et cligna des paupières plusieurs fois tout en soufflant pour essayer de garder son calme. Il n'y parvint pas et des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues.

\- Tu dois me trouver stupide, Bokuto-san, mais je me mets toujours à déprimer passée une certaine heure de la nuit…

Il tendit sa main pour essuyer ses larmes, mais Bokuto fut plus rapide que lui. Il mit ses mains sur ses joues et tenta de chasser ses larmes à l'aide de ses pouces.

\- Hey, arrête de t'en faire. Je te promets que je ne t'oublierai pas. Et puis, comment t'oublier, tu es si exceptionnel.

Akaashi sourit un peu malgré ses larmes et le cœur de Bokuto rata un battement. Il était magnifique, même quand il était triste, et cela donnait à Bokuto l'envie de le protéger corps et âme. Il approcha son visage du sien et l'embrassa doucement. « Je t'aime, Akaashi » souffla-t-il. Mais au lieu de calmer ce dernier comme il l'avait prévu, il pleura de plus belle. Bokuto paniqua, il ne comprenait pas ce qui arrivait à son passeur.

\- Hé… heu… Akaashi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? J'ai dit un truc qu'il ne fallait pas ? Je t'en prie a-arrête de pleurer, ça me fait mal de te voir comme ça… Je sais pas quoi faire… tu veux q-que je te prennes dans mes bras, que je te raconte une blague ?

Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il craque d'un coup comme ça, devant lui. C'était peut-être la conclusion logique de l'accumulation de sentiments de ces derniers jours. Il irait sans doute mieux après. C'était la première fois que Bokuto voyait Akaashi pleurer. Il avait toujours réussi à bien cacher ses émotions, même lors de blessures pendant des matchs. Ne pouvant plus le supporter de le voir ainsi, il le prit dans ses bras. Akaashi continua de sangloter silencieusement. Tout était discret chez lui, ça devait être un don. Quoi que fasse Bokuto, il attirait l'attention de tout le monde. Akaashi tremblait contre lui et l'ace lui passait les mains dans le dos espérant le calmer un peu. Cela l'étonnait qu'Akaashi se mette dans de tels états juste pour une histoire comme celle-ci. Après, il était peut-être un grand sensible, et comme il lui avait dit, la fatigue accentuait sûrement ce trait de caractère.

Ils restèrent un moment l'un dans les bras de l'autre, plus qu'ils ne l'eurent cru puisque le métro arriva. Ils sortirent de leur cachette et se dirigèrent en direction des autres joueurs. Akaashi essuya les quelques larmes qui lui restait mais certains, dont Konoha, ne manquèrent pas de voir qu'il avait les yeux rouges, malgré son regard tourné vers le sol.

Le retour se fit en silence. Bokuto et son passeur descendirent au même arrêt. Les deux garçons marchaient côte à côte. Au bout d'un moment, Akaashi saisit le bout du t-shirt de Bokuto, pour s'y accrocher. Cela ne gêna pas l'argenté, mais finalement, il décida de lui prendre carrément la main, c'était quand même plus agréable.

\- C'était une bonne occasion qu'on avait de tous s'amuser ensemble et je l'ai gâchée en te prenant à part.

Ça y est, se dit Bokuto, il recommence à déprimer.

\- Mais non, ne dis pas ça. Moi, je ne regrette rien de ce qu'il s'est passé ! J'ai été content de la passer avec toi en priorité, cette soirée.

Akaashi sourit un peu.

\- D'ailleurs, en parlant de soirée, continua le capitaine, ça te dirait de venir crécher chez moi ? Mes parents partent tôt demain, et comme c'est samedi, on pourra faire la grasse mat' ensemble, qu'est-ce que t'en dis ?

\- … Je n'ai aucun vêtement pour cette nuit…

\- Pas grave, je te passe les miens.

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment…

Bokuto s'arrêta et l'embrassa une première fois. Il le regarda un instant et l'embrassa une deuxième fois passionnément. Il tenait Akaashi derrière la tête et dans le dos. Au début, ce dernier fut surpris, mais accepta finalement, et plaça ses mains sur le cou de Bokuto. Ils pouvaient s'embrasser là au milieu de la rue : elle était complètement déserte. Ils se séparèrent finalement.

\- Alors, je t'ai convaincu ?

Le brun hocha la tête, les rouges en feu.

Ils se dirigèrent donc vers la maison de Bokuto. Il prêta un short et un t-shirt trop grand à Akaashi.

\- Je te sors un futon ?

\- Oui, merci.

\- Ok, je vais me changer et je reviens avec, on les range dans la chambre de mes parents.

Quand il revint après s'être changé, il trouva Akaashi allongé dans son lit et semblait s'être directement endormi. Il sourit et posa le futon dans un coin. Il alluma une lampe de chevet, grimpa sur son lit et remua un peu Akaashi qui grommela un peu avant d'ouvrir les paupières.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu étais aussi fatigué. Attends, je tire les draps pour qu'on se mette dessous.

\- Ah… nan, attends… je vais aller par terre, annonça le brun d'une voix endormie.

Il se redressa et s'assit sur le lit, prenant son temps pour se sortir du sommeil dans lequel il était. Pendant ce temps, Bokuto tira les draps et enlaça Akaashi avant de l'allonger à ses côtés dans le lit.

\- Qu-Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Bokuto-san ?

\- Bah je t'installe à côté de moi pour dormir… je suppose ?

\- N-Nan, ne te sens pas obligé, je peux très bien dormir par terre.

\- Mais moi je te veux avec moi. Tu veux aussi, non ?

\- Oui, mais…

\- Alors, tout est bien.

Il tendit le bras pour éteindre la lampe, tira les draps sur eux et ferma les yeux le nez dans le cou d'Akaashi qui était dos à lui.

Le brun, qui était un peu tendu au début, devint progressivement à l'aise. Au bout d'un moment il se retourna même face à Bokuto et l'embrassa. Le contact fut comme une plume se posant sur ses lèvres. Akaashi se blottit contre lui et s'endormit.

Ils allaient profiter un maximum de cette année, Bokuto s'en fit la promesse.

* * *

 _Petit OS écrit comme ça pour passer le temps, j'espère que ça vous a plus ! Dites-moi vos impressions, je suis ouverte à toutes les critiques (positives comme négatives)._

 _Ça fait un peu bizarre les vacances d'été au Japon, non ? Je sais pas trop..._

 _Je ne sais pas s'il y aura une suite ou non... dans le doute, cliquez sur "follow", vous pourriez avoir une surprise un jour xD_


End file.
